nerdiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Prinda
Prinda is a female half-elf fighter and an NPC in the Emeron campaign. Summary Prinda was the leader of a Fang Squad of the Dirty Dogs Mercenary Company. She led the massacre of a handful of farmsteads and the hamlet of Cliffbarrow. She and her squad fought the Joined of Vesper and were defeated. History Prinda was born in Epyon in the Barony Wrellen. Prinda's elven father charmed her mother and impregnated her, but when the relationship proved difficult he abandoned them and left town. Prinda's mother struggled to provide for the two of them and she was raised in squalor and frequently mocked and spat upon for her elven heritage. All her father ever did for her was donate some sperm, teach her to speak elven, and that was it and she’d always been spat on for her elven blood ever since. When she was old enough Prinda learned to become a fighter and left the small town she was born and settled in Hibbon City. Prinda despised elves. Prinda joined the Dirty Dogs Mercenary Company and rose to become the leader of a Fang Squad. She despised Othan, the elven medic for her squad, but was forced to work with him by her higher ups in the company. In the early spring of 1159 a halfling from Roadshire took out a contract with the Dirty Dogs to have a squad burn and raid the rural halfling countryside. The squad was allowed to keep whatever they found as recompense and had a pretty broad mandate for the mission. Prinda's squad was chosen for the mission and they made their way south. After some time striking individual hamlets and farmsteads the group came upon the hamlet of Cliffbarrow on the 10th of Unicorn. Prinda ordered them to round everyone in the town up, killing anyone who resisted, and put them in the biggest building in the town. Once everyone was rounded up in the church of Yondolla, Prinda allowed the men in her squad to pick out those they wanted to keep alive and locked the rest inside. With most of the town in the church Prinda ordered it set ablaze and for the squad to shoot anyone trying to climb out the windows. The survivors, all women and children, were taken to the town's inn and raped and forced to wait on the Dirty Dogs as they took some recreation by enjoying themselves in the town before moving on. Fight with the Joined of Vesper On the 18th of Unicorn the Joined of Vesper came to Cliffbarrow to investigate reports of raiders in the area. They encountered the Dirty Dogs and fought them. When the fighting was done all of the Dirty Dogs were slain except Othan and Scwulf, who were captured, and Dalin, who escaped. When the Joined found out what they had done to the survivors though, they summarily executed their prisoners. Abilities and Appearance Prinda was a trained warrior and skilled rider. She was experienced with most weapons, but excelled in the use of a glaive. She had brown eyes and brown hair that she wore long enough to try to cover her pointed ears. Category:Emeron Category:Characters Category:NPCs